A New Country: A New Friend
by Unraveling Mind
Summary: The Axis and Allies go to meet a new country and she is not at all what they expected
1. Chapter 1

England jumped up and down excitedly as he reached for his phone. He quickly dialed America's number and impatiently waited for the nation to pick up. after a few minutes America picked up "What is it" He said sleepily. It was three in the morning where he was. "America!" yelled England, "World meeting tomorrow! IT'S URGENT!"

England then called the rest of the Allies, and reluctantly, the Axis.

At The World Meeting

"HI!" England yelled cheerfully as the axis sat down in their chairs. Everyone was present now. "I have extraordinary news! I've been informed that there's a new country on the rise! He's known as Castonia but his human name is Tyler Willows! I've called you all here so we can go meet him! Well? What do you say?"

"I like making new friends! I can share my pasta with him!"

"Ja, I'll go so I can keep an eye on this one" Germany nodded towards Italy.

"I would rike to met him as well"

"Me too, aru"

"Da"

"Yeah dude!"

"yeah, onhonhonhonhon"

"O-okay" "Who are you?" "I'm Canada"

""LET'S GO THEN!" shouted England, quite literally jumping out of his seat. He ran out of the room. "NEW COUNTRY!" he shouted as he did so. Italy quickly followed, shouting "Pasta!" He was followed by Germany who was then followed by Japan, who was followed by China, who was followed by Russia, who was followed by France, who was followed by America shouting, I'm the Hero!"

"Oh dear," said Canada, "I don't think this is going to end well."


	2. Chapter 2

The Axis and the Allies walked up the short path to the small grey house the were told the new nation resided in. Nervously, England raised his hand to knock on the door. He then noticed a note taped to it. '_Hey Allies and Axis dudes. The door's unlocked. Just let yourselves in. -Tyler' _it read.

Italy quickly reached for the door, eager to meet the new nation. but he was immediately taken aback by the outrageously loud music hat erupted from the house once the door was open. 'Equinox' blasted loudly throughout the house, making the small structure shake.

"Wow" America said in amazement as he stepped in. He didn't seem to be bothered by the loud music. Oh no, he was too enthralled by the wall (literal wall) of movies to notice the sounds emitting from the stereo. "Dude, check this out!" he yelled over the music, "There must be like a hundred movies here!" He started reading the titles, "The Hunger Games, Thor, Iron Man, Sherlock Holmes,...whoa dude! The Apparition, Saw, Cabin in the Woods... I'm in paradise."

While America was busy drooling over the very large movie collection, England was looking (also in amazement) at the hundreds of CDs on the opposite wall. "I second that" he said, examining an old vinyl record.

"Hey guys," China interjected, turning down the loud music, "shouldn't we find the new nation?"

"Yeah! I really wanna meet him!" added Italy excitedly.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Come on. Down here." said Japan, beckoning the to the hallway. "I hear something."

The countries eagerly followed Japan to the end of the short hallway. He paused at the door and listened. "_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?" _a voice sang. the sound of a guitar then came. "It sounds like our new country is a musical one." said Russia, startling the others. "Let's listen." suggested Italy. The rest remained quiet.

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

The guitar grew louder and faster

_You called me strong you called me weak but still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times I never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head_

_If not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

_IF I GO CAY THEN WILL YOU STILL CALL ME SUPERMAN_

_IF I'M ALIVE AND WELL WILL YOU BE THERE HOLDING MY HAND_

_I'LL KEEP YOU BY MY SIDE WITH MY SUPERHUMAN MIGHT _

_KRYPTONITE_

"Hey guys," said China, "Are you sure this is the right house? That voice doesn't sound male."

"Well neither does yours China so shut your bloody mouth." chimed England , knocking on the door.

"What? ho's there?" came voice from the other side of the door. China had a point. The voice did sound very feminine.

Italy raced to the door, "It' !Youarehimrightrightright?It'ssoexcitingsoareyouhim?Areyouareyouareyou?"

"Dude, I have absolutely no frickin idea what the hell you just said." the voice replied from the other side of the door. There was a click, and the door swung open to reveal something the countries did not expect at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing in the doorway was no a young boy as the Axis and Allies had expected, but a teenaged girl. She stood about five and half feet and her skin way very pale. Her hair was the color of the night sky and was shoulder length and messy. Her eyes were a deep blue and they were very bright. She was dressed simply. A gray tank top with black jeans and combat boots.

"Well?" she said, "Are you gonna talk or just stare at me?." She had a noticeable british accent.

"Vous êtes belle comme une rose sur un jour d'été." said France, rushing to take her hand.

"foutre pervers." She snapped back, shocking him.

"Rude..." he saidto himself, backing away.

"E-erm, we're l-looking for a person by the name of Tyler Willows," England said, stuttering as he did so, "D'you- d'you know where we can find him"

The girl replied cheerfully forgetting the France incident , "You're looking at her." She shook each of their hands in turn, smiling brightly as she did do. When she got to Japan, he looked at her left hand in awe. "You have a Fairy Tail tattoo!" he practically yelled.

"Yeah," Tyler replied, "I also have a Flamel from Fullmetal Alchemist and 221B from Sherlock." She held up her hand for them to see. Japan was trying to contain his excitement, and Tyler could tell.

"C'mon," she said, taking his hand, "If you think that's cool then you should see my room!"

She led them in and smiled brightly. Japan looked about to pass out from everything. The left wall was painted white and was completely bare. Except for an array of anime characters painted along it. "Pretty cool, huh? Took me forever to do though."

"Y-you did all of this?" asked Japan, staring at a Death the Kidd painting.

"Yup."

"It's amazing."

"Thanks dude!"

America smiled brightly at the word 'dude'. "Oh I like her", he said.

"Oh, right!" Tyler said suddenly, "Who are you guys? Like, what are your names?"

"Apologies," said England, "I'm England, and my name is Arthur Kirkland."

"I'm America dude. AKA, Alfred Jones"

"Ve~ I'm Italy! But you can call me Feliciano Vargas!"

"Germany, and Ludwig Bielscmidt."

"Konichiwa, I am Japan, or Kiku Honda."

"I am China, Wang Yao."

"Russia, da. I am known as Ivan Bradinski."

"Bonjour Mon Cheri, I am France, but you may call me Francis Bonnefoy."

"I-I'm Canada. My name is Matthew Williams."

Tyler said the names to herself, memorizing them. "Okay then! I'm Castonia, and you can call me Tyler Williams!" She smiled brightly and picked up her guitar. "My country is all about music, as I'm guessing you guy's heard. I can and will listen to any kind of music you throw at me! God, I bloody love it."

"Yes," said England cheerfully, "you have quite a collection of music in your living room. It's very impressive."

"Thanks dude. I've been collecting for a while now. I have everything from Hannah Montana to Skrillex!"

"Ja," said Germany, "We figured that you liked Skrillex. It was playing pretty loudly earlier."

"Well yeah! You can't play Skrillex quietly. It doesn't work that way!" replied Tyler.

Suddenly, a small gray cat leaped out rom under the bed. "Oh, hey there Bella." Tyler, said, petting the creature.

"Cute, aru!" said China. "How old is she?"

"Only a year I think."

China almost fainted from all of the cuteness.

"Well, let me give you the grand tour!" Tyler yelled, leaping into the air enthusiastically.

She spread her arms wide and spun around. "The first stop is right here! This is my room. On your left is my anime wall. The paintings were done by me and include characters from Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist, Soul Eater and Ouran High School Host Club. To scale." She gestured to her right. "To the right is my fandom wall. It has the Wallpaper from Sherlock, posters from Harry Potter, Twilight, and the Hunger Games, and against it is my bed adorned with Avengers bedcovers." "And behind me, you will see my favorite place on this earth. My library." She opened the small door on the back wall and flipped on the light switch.

The Axis and Allies' eyes grew wide as the stepped into the space. It was a fairly small room with a circular green rug over hardwood floors. Bookshelves lined every wall and were almost overflowing. "I have books of every genre and age level. I even have science books. God I love reading. It's so fun!"

_'I like this girl'_ England thought to himself.

"Next stop," said Tyler, exiting the room, "is my kitchen."

""Yaaaaayyyyyyy!" yelled Italy.

Tyler led the nations down the short hallway and into a very large room. Her kitchen was beautiful. White tiles covered the floor and light, wooden cabinets circled the perimeter. On top of the cabinets were beautiful marble countertops.

"Ve~~~~"

"Oh my..."

The countries were speechless, and Tyler bore a proud look on her face.

"Okay then! Basement!"

America cowered behind Russia and the group crossed the hall and descended down the steep steps.

"Relax Alfred," said Tyler, flipping on the lights. And she was right. The basement wasn't scary. It was bloody brilliant. The area was extremely spacious. It was almost the size of the entire ground level. A dark blue carpet covered the floor and the walls were painted a deep purple. On the back wall there was a long black couch and a pool table. A flat screen hung on the front wall and under it were many game stations. On either side were racks holding dozens of video games. And the playstation 3 was equipped with netflix.

The countries' jaws dropped at the sight. '_This girl is awesome', _they all thought.

"Oh, dear," said Arthur, glancing down at his watch, "We really must be going. It was very nice to meet you Tyler."

Tyler once again shook each of their hands, "You too guys."

"By the way, there is a world meeting tomorrow in Britain." said Japan as he walked out the door.

Tyler closed the door behind him. '_A world meeting huh?' _she thought.

**Vous êtes belle comme une rose sur un jour d'été- You are as beautiful as a rose on a summer day**

**foutre pervers- F**k off pervert**


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Day: World Meeting

All of the countries were seated in their chairs. Except for one.

"Hey dudes, wheres Castonia?" said America loudly, "Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"I agree America. She should certainly be here by n-" Arthur was cut off by the door opening.

A girl of about seventeen stepped in.

"Tyler?" Kiku questioned.

He had good reason to ask. She looked completely different. Her black hair was no longer messy but combed flat. She had also brushed her bangs to the side, leaving them low hanging over her right eye. Instead of her tank top and jeans, she was wearing a white shirt with a grey suited vest and grey dress pants. Black flats replaced her boots, and she stood in an almost frightened stance.

"H-hi" she said quietly and shyly, "Sorry that I-i'm late."

Feliciano looked at her with a worried expression "Are you alright Tyler? You don't seem like yourself today."

The other countries nodded in agreement.

In reply, Tyler took out a small blue notebook and scribbled something in it. She handed it to Feli with a shaking hand.

"I don't seem like myself because what you saw yesterday really isn't myself." He read aloud, "When I meet new people, I tend to talk a lot and be kind of obnoxious because I get nervous. I'm actually really shy and don't talk a lot. I'm not noticed a lot either. I'm not even a new country. I've been around since the 20's but no one noticed me."

No one knew how to react. They felt terrible of course.

Canada patted her on the head reassuringly, "It's okay. No one noticed me either."

Tyler gave a small smile and sat through the meeting. It was boring stuff. Just the usual stuff about the economy and supplies and things like that. It ended quickly, and Tyler was quick to rush back home.

Tyler got home quickly. She headed to her room and put on her pajamas (Even though it was only like four pm); a pair of Superman pajama bottoms and a white tank top. She then sat down on the couch with her laptop to play one of her Nancy Drew mystery games.

Someone knocked on her door just as she hit play on 'The Silent spy'. "Tyler opened the door slowly to find Kiku standing there. "Oh, um, hi Kiku." Tyler said. She was kind of surprised to see him there.

"Herro Tyler" said Japan, smiling, "I wanted to aporogise for how the others acted this afternoon. We were just a bit surprised."

"Oh.. Its fine, really. It's not the first time." Tyler replied, "Would you like to come in? I stopped at FYE on my way home and picked up some Fairy Tail DVDs."

Japan's face lit up at the mention of anime. "I wourd rove to!"

The pair spent the afternoon watching the Edolas Arc in English. Japan had never seen the dub before and he loved it. They watched it until the sun had set and the clock read 8 pm."

"I really must be going now. It's getting rate." Japan said, walking towards the door, "That was fun Tyler. Thank you for inviting me in."

"You're welcome Kiku. Stop by anytime."

Tyler was beginning to break her silence. It was fun to talk and laugh with someone instead of being ignored as she usually was. '_I think I'm going to like being seen' _she thought to herself as she resumed playing 'The Silent Spy.'


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler was woken by another knock on the door. Getting up from the couch where she'd fallen asleep, she stretched her arms and legs out. Sleeping on the couch had made her stiff.

She opened the door to find a girl of about twenty two. She had wavy brown hair reaching to her back and an orange flower tucked behind her left ear. "Hi!" she said happily. "You must be Castonia, or perhaps you prefer Tyler Willows? I'm Hungary, but you can call be Elizabeta Hedervary!" She was quite excited. "I didn't get to meet you yesterday so I thought I'd come over and introduce myself. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"N-no, I'ts f-fine. Come in."

"Why, thank you", said Hungary, stepping into the house. "Anyways, I thought we could get to know each other. I'm sure we'll be great friends!"

"Um, o-okay."

"I'll start! My name is Elizabeta but you can call me Lizzy! I'm twenty one. Uh, I live with Austria and Prussia. My favorite color is green. And... i think that's it." She smiled brightly.

"Um, My names Tyler. I like to sing and read. I'm really quiet, and I live my myself."

Lizzy smiled wider when Tyler mentioned singing. "Really? You sing? Can you sing something for me? Please!"

"Oh, um. O-okay." stuttered Tyler, going to get her guitar. "_Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door." _She sang softly, strumming, her guitar.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows I tried_

Her voice grew steadier and louder as she continued her song.

"_Let it go, let it go_

_Can' hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_Here I stand in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

_Its funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

_Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe_

_I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

She was practically yelling by the end but she didn't care. When she played, it was just her and the music. Everything else just disappeared.

Elizabeta sat there in silence for a few seconds. Then she grabbed Tyler's hand and dragged her towards the door.

"Hold on a second!" Tyler objected, "Where are you taking me?"

"To mister Austria's house!"


	6. Chapter 6

"W-what?" Tyler stuttered, "Why?"

"Because, silly. He needs to hear you sing. He loves stuff like that! Besides, you still have to met him and Prussia anyways!"

"Fine. I won't argue. I'd probably lose anyways."

The two girls walked up the steps to Austria's house. Lizzy used her key to unlock the door and they stepped inside.

"Who's there?" came a frightened voice.

"Oh Austria", replied Lizzy, "It's only me. Stop being so paranoid."

"Oh," Said Austria, stepping out from behind a large piano, "Well, hello."

"I hear voices!" yelled a voice bearing a thick german accent, "Who's here!?" An excited man with white hair and blood red eyes came racing down the stairs. He tripped halfway down and acted as a bowling ball, knocking over Tyler and Lizzy as if they were bowling pins.

"Kesesese, sorry." he said. "Hey. who's this?" he questioned, pointing at Tyler.

"Prussia, it is not polite to point!" scolded Austria.

Prussia quickly lowered his finger, "Sorry... Again. But really, who is she?"

"Actually, I have no idea. Hungary, care to explain?"

"Oh come on guys! This is the new country. Say hi Tyler."

"H-hi," Tyler stuttered.

"I brought her here because she's awesome!"

Prussia jumped in the air and cheered at the word awesome, startling Tyler. She hid behind Hungary.

Hungary lead Tyler over to the piano.

"Play" she said.

"What makes you think I can?" Tyler said defensively.

"You mean to tell me you can't?"

"N-no. I can."

"Good. Then play."

Tyler sighed in defeat and sat on the bench. She started to play 'The Lightning Strike'. It was only half-hearted at first, but then everything disappeared again and it was just her and the music. She let her hands dance over the keys. And abut a minute in, she opened her mouth, and started to sing.

'_What if this storm ends_

_And I don't see you_

_As you are now, ever again_

_The perfect halo, of gold hair and lightning_

_Sets you off against the planets last dance'_

She continued on, playing the song perfectly and wonderfully.

Austria clapped loudly once she finished, and Prussia just stood there. '_oh great, another Austria'_ he thought.

Lizzy promptly hit the back of his head with her hand, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Your playing was wonderful," said Austria, smiling widely (which was very unlike him).

"Th-thank you.."

"My name is Roderich by the way. And the idiot in the corner is Gilbert. He is Germany's older brother."

"Oh. Okay..."

"Where did you lear to play the piano so beautifully?"

Lizzy piped in, "It's not just the piano Roderich. She's also very good with guitars."

"Guitars are totally AWESOME! Not as awesome as me, but still pretty awesome."

"Um, th-thank you."

Suddenly, a small yellow bird landed on Tyler's shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Oh that's just Gilbird," said Prussia, "He's my pet."

Gilbird settled onto Tyler's shoulder.

"Oh look, he likes you! Kesesesesese!"

_'It's going to be a long day'_

_*Sorry about the super short chapters! They'll get longer soon! I promise_


End file.
